Duality
Duality is one of the crew's most major projects, starring Brandon Harmon-Moore, and featuring the return of actress Katy Auer. This is another very ambitious project for the crew, along with Intruder and Black Widow, however, it surpasses all films so far, proving to be a giant step foward in the crew's film making abilities and storytelling. The genre will fall under Inspirational, Drama, and Fantasy. The movie was released December 7th, 2014. Overview Duality follows a young man, Alec, whose life is seen in two different universes. Throughout the whole movie, the two versions of Alec are in parallel worlds, but experiencing life at the same exact time. In one world, we see Alec living life with positivity and confidence (almost to an extreme), while on the other side we see him living life as an introvert. As the movie progresses, both Alecs are presented with very similar situations, but due to their opposite personalities, their different reactions influence how the situation results for each one in both positive and negative ways. Throughout the movie, the two unintentionally communicate with each other as their universes pass by each other, with both versions of Alec feeling the other's presence with them. These series of events starts to change their lives and cause the two Alecs to come face-to-face with their own existence. The movie, as stated by director Brandon Harmon-Moore, is meant to be a giant metaphor of the fact that humans face complicated thoughts and emotions on a day-to-day basis that turn us into alternate versions of ourselves, and how our different emotions fuel the major decisions we make in life. The story also aims to give the audience of sense of deep-thought and appreciation of themselves and the world around them. Progress An orchestral musician, Lewis Crennell, was hired to produce a small soundtrack of orchestrated songs for the movie. This is history in the making for the crew, as it marks the very first time any of their movies has had an official, original soundtrack. Also, a film microphone was purchased at the start of production for the movie, marking Duality to also be the first film to have a microphone used, making the quality of the dialogue far better than any videos in the past. Rating Duality has been given a rating of PG. It features mild language and heavy themes. Reception So far, Duality is receiving extremely positive feedback. Many viewers have been surprised by the amount of improvement in the crew's overall abilities, especially with acting and telling a story. Most common praise has been towards the story being genuinely touching, the characters being very relatable, and the acting being a major improvement over BHM Productions' previous works. The orchestrated soundtrack has received much positive reception (with many people stating it sounds like a professional movie soundtrack), and the special effects were praised as well. A notable bit of feedback received on the movie says, "Duality shows a certain level of maturity in the director's ability of film-making and telling a story that has never been seen before in one of his films."